


Study Partners

by lbk_princen



Series: Oneshots 'n Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Study Buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbk_princen/pseuds/lbk_princen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor and you think you may just have the best study buddy in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Partners

Your name is Sollux Captor and you love studying.

Mostly because when you tell your dad you're going to go "thtudy with Karkat" not a lot of studying actually happens. Ever since the time you kissed him to shut him up that one time, you've been having this strange, almost-relationship. It's almost like friends with benefits, except just makeouts, not sex.

You still remember it clearly; he was running his mouth (as usual) and you were sleep deprived and moody (as usual) so you just leaned over and kissed him. After that, things kind of spiraled out of control.

Not that you're complaining of course.

You still hang out with him and stuff and you're not dating, but it's different, and you can't deny it. Sometimes you let your hugs linger a little longer, your hands will touch accidentally and neither of you immediately pulls away, your eyes will meet and hold before you both look away. "Awkward" isn't really the right term, but nothing else comes to mind when you try to examine you and Karkat's relationship past what you had before all this "studying" business came about.

Speaking of which. You love studying and Karkat is a great study partner.

Right now you're up against his desk, his short, fluffy hair in your hands and his body pressing you against the solid wood. He's shorter than you, but he's also denser, stockier, stronger. one of his hands is halfway up your shirt, and the feeling of his warm hand against your torso is pretty fucking spectacular. Briefly you wonder if this time you'll go farther. The most you've ever done together so far was tongue-kissing and okay maybe a little rubbing against each other. But that's it.

Both of your mouths are pretty fucked up; you've got braces and he's got crooked teeth and an overbite, but when they get together they do the best things. The best. His tongue is in your mouth and you swear he's trying to choke you with the thing or something. It's halfway down your throat, and there's spit in the corner of your mouth and you don't know whether it's yours or his but this is too hot for you to care. You're breathing shallowly through your nose as your tongue tries to fight his off, until through the fog of teenage hormones, you get an idea.

Your thin lips close around his tongue and you _suck_. Karkat goes still, one hand up your shirt, the other resting lightly on your waist. Then he makes the most perfect, tiny little noise and you have to let go. He lets his hands fall back to his sides and stands up, looking at you kind of dazedly. You're actually kind of glad he stopped, otherwise you might have ended up square in Uncomfortable Boner City. Hell, you're already halfway there.

His hazel eyes stare at you, and your fingers slide out of his dyed black hair, leaving it rumpled. You smirk at that, and he scowls. "What the fuck was that?" he demands. You plant your hands on the desk behind you and lean on it. This probably isn't the best idea, since it exposes you and it wouldn't be the first time he tried a sneak attack on your neck (you told him no hickies. The last thing you want is to have to borrow one of Eridan's stupid-ass hipster scarves) but it makes you feel suave so you stay where you are. 

"Are you complaining?" you ask him. His scowl deepens and your smirk widens.

"...No," he admits, dropping his gaze briefly.

"Well then we both learned thomething," you lisp cheerfully. "And ithn't that the whole point of thtudying?"

Karkat squints at you, his eyes bright with energy and this sort of hunger that you've noticed enters his face when he looks at you. You gulp, because him looking like he wants to fucking devour you is not helping your boner die at all. Then he grabs your face in his warm hands and presses his lips to yours again.

Boy do you love studying.


End file.
